


limerence

by damnspacebois (Race_Jackson23)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mild Smut, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, it turned into something else, this was meant to be fluff about waking up together and loving each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Race_Jackson23/pseuds/damnspacebois
Summary: Keith loves mornings. This is why.alternatively: omfg this was just supposed to be morning fluff but now it's so much More Than That.





	limerence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZaynsEyelash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaynsEyelash/gifts).



> I have literally never written anything like this before, please be kind <3

Early morning is when Keith feels happiest.

It’s that time between unconsciousness and wakefulness, where he guiltily contemplates falling back into a dreamless state of blankets and warmth and  _Shiro_  and  _not having to worry about anything_. Their lives are easier, now that the Empire is defeated, but memories of that time before, of how they were constantly fighting on and on, have him burrowing down and treasuring every moment where he gets to rest. That Shiro is there makes those moments all the sweeter, and Keith would be lying if he said that he didn’t spend that time just watching the love of his life as he snores on.

When the war had been in full swing, those moments of quiet between the two of them had been rare. Shiro had been a morning person then, awake far before Keith and already well into his day, so they had almost never happened in the mornings – Keith had had to steal such moments after they’d fucked or when Shiro was too tired to do anything else but too keyed up to sleep. He’d have to take it where he could or go yearning, and, while Shiro might have been able to shake off the early risings, Keith is sure the need to bask in every moment together is something he, personally, never could.

Keith wakes that morning and finds it as he does any other. Beside him, his lover snores softly, the planes of his face smoothed out in sleep, so incredibly young, and the sight of him makes Keith’s heart melt in his chest like microwaved butter. The urge to touch swells up and he manages only to divert his greedy hands away from Shiro’s face so as to not wake him up.

Fingers trail along the corded muscle of Shiro’s upper arm. They splay out, hungrily taking in every inch of skin available, every mark and scar and groove etched into skin coloured like sunlight. He tries to keep his touches feather-light, mere tracings rather than actual touches, but the way Shiro’s snores taper out tells him he wasn’t as successful as he’d hoped. Seeing his lips curve up into a soft smile, his fingers itch for Shiro’s face and, unbidden, they find the scar along the bridge of his nose and just rest there.

To his credit, Shiro doesn’t flinch. His smile twitches at the corners, struggling to stay small, no doubt in a vain attempt to fool Keith into thinking he was sleeping. Keith shrugs it off, snuggling into his pillow as the tracing continues.

“You’re staring.”

Startled out of his touching, Keith starts and then settles, his fingers continuing a new pathway down his lover’s arm. The metal plates of his forearm are surprisingly warm to the touch, but then, they always have been, humming with quintessence like his other would be warmed by blood. Shiro’s face becomes serene, all traces of his smile gone but for the softening around his eyes, and Keith knows he’ll soon be lulled back to sleep. Keith’s almost tempted to let him.

“We should get up,” he murmurs reluctantly. Shiro makes a sound of disagreement that rumbles in his chest, clearly too content in Keith’s ministrations to speak, as Keith presses on. “I want to fit a workout in before that meeting with Allura.”

He goes to get up, but Shiro is suddenly  _there_ , hovering above him and trapping his hips between his knees. A thrill shoots through his belly as Shiro leans down, capturing Keith’s lips with his own and drawing him into a kiss that shorts out his brain and makes him all fuzzy and warm. Slowly, as if aware that he’d crush Keith any other way, Shiro lowers his full weight until his knees are not all that pins Keith to the bed. He finds he doesn’t mind it, regardless.

Breaking the kiss, he groans, “Taka–  _ahhh_ – Takashi, come onnnnnnn–  _oh_ …”

No longer attached to Keith’s lips, Shiro’s mouth ghosts along his skin. Across his nose, behind his ear, down his neck, sweet kisses along his collarbone and down his arm to his fingers, his lips leaving fires burning on Keith’s body. It takes Keith a moment to realise that the kisses follow the same aimless path his own fingers had, but by then they’ve deviated from that path, travelling lower and lower until Shiro’s pulling aside the underwear he’d put on the night before and swallowing him down.

Words escape him. Shiro doesn’t seem to mind, slow and humming around Keith in a way that sends him falling further into the mattress, sparks racing through his bloodstream. Keith’s fingers curl involuntarily in Shiro’s hair, just as blindsided as he had been from their touches devolving into  _this_ , and though he’s struck wordless, he’s hardly been struck silent. Whimpers tear from his throat as it  _builds_  and he grips Shiro’s locks tightly, careful to not tug too hard in the throes of his pleasure as Shiro’s mouth  _hollows_ around him.

Perhaps this was the part of early morning that he enjoys most. When Shiro wants to laze in bed and plays dirty to do so, using his considerable repertoire (and his mouth) to coax Keith into the sleepy contentedness that comes  _after_. When Keith’s skin is the one being traced; when Shiro smiles his sunshine smile, that hint of a smirk on the corners of his lips. When he holds Keith, tightly, as if he’ll never let them be separated like they have before, two people always  _intertwined_ –

Keith peaks, a low moan gathering in the back of his throat that breaks off as Shiro guides him through the aftermath. Affection, bright as Shiro’s smile, rushes forth. Keith can’t stop himself from dragging his lover forward. The kiss they share threatens to consume them both, and if Keith hadn’t just come, he’d certainly be hard, but as it is, he just feels loose and sleepy.

Just as Shiro had planned.

“You’re a fiend, you are,” murmurs Keith. Shiro just grins and snuggles into his chest, his whole weight still resting on Keith. “So lazy.”

“I’ve earnt it,” replies Shiro with a raspiness that comes with a morning’s first words. He nuzzles further into Keith, who privately thinks that Shiro couldn’t get any closer if he tried. “We’ve earnt it.”

“We’ll be late,” Keith warns uselessly, already relaxing back into the mattress.

Shiro snorts, “Then we’ll apologise. Allura can handle it if we’re five minutes late.”

Keith closes his eyes as he notes, “This is becoming a habit, Mr Black Paladin.”

But there’s no response from Shiro. He’s already become lost to the realm of sleep, his soft mouth slackening from that self-satisfied smirk into something sweet and young. The lines of his face smooth out, and Keith is once again struck by how much older Shiro is in wakefulness.

That’s truly why he likes mornings best. The chance to see the worry erase itself from his love’s face is one he always takes if he can indulge in it. And that’s the thought that stays with him as he drifts away, warm and content and  _happy_.

Early mornings truly are the happiest for Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked! Drop me a comment or a line at [damnspacebois](https://damnspacebois.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
